


Watermelon Daze

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  There are some things Alphonse doesn’t envy.<br/>Disclaimer:   I make no money off of this hobby of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon Daze

Sometimes, Alphonse couldn’t stand it. “Will you stop it, Ed?”

“Huh?” Edward froze with the watermelon slice halfway to his mouth. 

“You’re so…” He tried to think of a descriptive word that would get his brother’s attention. “Messy!” 

Snorting, Edward took a big bite of the watermelon, chewing twice before he said, “Whatever,” with his mouth full. 

“Oh, that’s so gross!” Alphonse wished he could make a face to show his displeasure. 

“What?” Swallowing noisily, Edward bit another huge hunk, chewing. “Ummm. So good.” Red juice moistened his chin, running out of the corner of his mouth. He swiped at his face with his forearm. “You should put this on your list.” 

“I know what watermelon tastes like!” Alphonse snapped. But on second thought, he wasn’t sure if he did. He remembered how red it was, with the green and white rind, and how much fun it was to spit the seeds afterward. Winry could always spit them farther than Edward or him, something that really made his brother mad. Maybe he could remember how juicy it was, the way the liquid would roll down his hands and forearms. Or maybe he was imagining that he remembered, watching Edward eat the fruit. 

Edward ducked his head, glancing up at Alphonse through his bangs. “Sorry.” He set down the rind, poking it with his finger. It looked like a green smile, juice puddling in the holes left by Edward’s teeth. 

“It’s okay,” Alphonse sighed. He reached for the notebook he kept in the pouch strapped to his leg, pulling it out and writing ‘watermelon’ in it. “I think if I eat watermelon, I ought to do it with Winry.” 

Edward snorted. “Why would you wanna do that? Al! You know she’ll just eat more watermelon than you! And spit seeds farther!” 

“Farther than you, maybe. I bet I could beat her now!” Pointing at Edward, Alphonse wished he could smile. What would it feel like to be able to grin? He dropped his hand down to the cuisse that made his thigh. 

“Al!” Edward was standing in front of him, and Alphonse wondered how long he’d been there. From the expression on his face, probably a little while. “Are you okay? I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have teased you with the watermelon.” 

Alphonse rocked back into his chair with a clatter. “It’s all right, Brother.” He bunched his leather fingers into a fist, punching Edward lightly. “We’ll get our bodies back soon, and then we can have all the watermelon we can eat.” And he’d wipe his face on his arm, and they’d laugh and spit seeds to see who could spit them farther. 

“Yeah,” Edward said, thumping Alphonse’s chest plate, hard enough to make it ring. “Soon.” 


End file.
